The present invention relates to a dispenser of chemically unstable products that result from mixing at least two liquid components.
Such products that are unstable over time are to be found in particular in the fields of pharmaceuticals and cosmetics where they are referred to as xe2x80x9cextemporaneousxe2x80x9d preparations that cannot be stored or packaged in a form suitable for application.
Thus, in traditional manner, the components are packaged separately in independent containers from which they are taken and measured out prior to being mixed together at the site of application to form the final product.
Unfortunately, that arrangement is not ergonomic and it does not provide a mode of use that is simple and practical.
Furthermore, because the members for taking the respective components are independent it is difficult to obtain balanced quantities and uniform mixing of the components.
An object to the present invention is to solve these technical problems in satisfactory manner.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of a dispenser characterized in that it comprises an outer housing containing at least two hermetically sealed compartments each containing a liquid component, the compartments being provided with respective extractor members suitable for being actuated simultaneously and together by a single pushbutton and suitable for delivering into separate delivery ducts formed inside said pushbutton and opening to the outside via at least one ejector orifice.
According to an advantageous characteristic, each of said compartments is defined transversely by the bottom of the outer housing and by an internal bushing for supporting its extractor member, and laterally by the wall of an internal tubular element whose ends are fixed in leakproof manner respectively to said bushing and to the bottom of said housing.
According to another characteristic, the tubular elements of each compartment are united by a partition wall.
In a another specific embodiment, the wall of the internal tubular element forms a jacket that is in contact at least in part with the wall of the outer housing.
In another embodiment, the wall of the internal tubular elements is provided with a transverse shoulder enabling it to be fixed at a distance from the wall of the outer housing.
According to yet another characteristic, the tubular elements possesses a neck suitable for receiving the internal bushing for supporting an extractor member.
Preferably, the tubular elements of each compartment are housed in a single case.
In a particular variant, said delivery ducts open to the outside via a common terminal portion.
According to another characteristic, the ejector orifice is provided in a projection projecting from the side face of the pushbutton.
The dispenser of the invention can be used with extractor members in the form of a pump and/or a valve, and without it being necessary to provide sealing gaskets.
Since the component delivery ducts, and where appropriate their respective ejection orifices, are separate, mixing cannot take place inside the dispenser, thus reducing any risk of clogging and of the product deteriorating.
Furthermore, the components are measured out in a manner that is simple, merely by adapting the respective capacities of the extractor means to the weight ratio of each component in the finished product.
The dispenser of the invention makes it possible with a single package that can be implemented in various sizes, to provide means that are simple, reliable, and effective for delivering an unstable product of two components, or more generally of multiple components.
The dispenser of the invention can be manufactured industrially in a manner that is simple, fast, and of low cost, e.g. by injection molding polypropylene.